User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Future: Lady Killer part 2
Jimmy had finished talking to the nurse when Michael walked in. He sighed as Michael approached him. "More pep talk, Michael?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with Michael. "Oh ya know. I can try as best I can." Michael said, flashing a false grin. "What were you thinking, Was this 14 or 15 year old girl worth it?" Michael asked, with seriousness in his voice. "Actually she was 18." Jimmy replied, still avoiding eye contact. "Oh that makes it so much better!" Michael the smartass tone coming back to his voice. "Dude, this has got to stop happening." Michael ordered his bestfriend. "Who do you think is responsible?" He asked. "Who do you think?" Jimmy replied, with a harsh tone. "Black Arrow." He simply said. Michael laughed. "You're full of shit, bro." Michael joked. Michael got up to leave. "I'm heading home. Don't bring anymore toddlers over, see ya tomorrow." Michael joked. "I got my private Investigators to look over and dispose of the body." He informed the president, as he went home. Two Days Later: 10:48 AM Michael rose from the bed slowly. He decided to jog today after awhile. He took a shower and went and met Nicole on the couch. "Hey lovely." He said kissing her on the cheek. She gave him a firm smile and kissed his lips as he went to withdraw. "Someone's playful today." Michael joked. "For once it isn't you." She said, and they both laughed. "Sorry I got home late last night," he apologized. "Don't be sorry, besides I was running errands for Dave last night and got home about the same time you did." She said, making sure that he wasn't guilty about something that didn't matter. "Trust me, I'll be home tonight." He promised. Then he got dressed and started to leave for his jog. He jogged up and down Bullworth. Heading all the way to New Coventry and then coming back running by the docks when he noticed someone dropped his wallet. He picked it up, nice wallet. He thought. He saw the guy walking away in the distance. "Hey dude, you forgot your wallet!" He yelled, but the stranger was already out of range. He was curious but tried to restrain himself from looking inside. He finally gave in to his demons and opened it. Then he saw it, the name and the picture of his former best friend. Charles Caldwell. Isn't that a surprise, he thought to himself. Once Charles moved away he thought he'd never see him again, and although he heard about his company he'd been too busy to spare some time to see him, now it was time to see his former best friend in the flesh. He would plan his visit tomorrow. Then he got a call from Jimmy, it sounded urgent. "Michael, something's happened!" Jimmy said, trying his best to sound calm. "Jimmy I'll be in Liberty City in an hour." Michael said, "just keep your diapers on." He used some comic relief for what seemed like a very bad situation. Michael got his car and made his way to Liberty City. One Hour Later Michael had rushed to the top of the Queen Industries building and there was a security guard waiting for him at the top of the elevator. "Right this way, sir." He said leading him to the bathrooms, there were many other security guards around. When Michael walked into the mens bathroom he saw a gruesome sight. A man laid there, dead his blood splattered all over the walls, and the blood said the words: 'YOU'RE NEXT'. "When he said something went wrong he really meant it," Michael said, half joking half serious. "I just thought he had to much to drink." He added, with a laugh. Michael had been at crime scenes before, it was no shock to him, and being Black Arrow sometimes he took lives so the world could move on. Liberty City fatalities happen everyday, flip a coin and boom you're dead. He turned to his security chief, "Jimmy needs to get out of the country and into his secret vacation home, I want you with him." Michael said, taking command of the situation. "Why me sir?" He asked. "You've been in this business longer then I have, and you know how to defend him, it's someone on the inside. I need a scan of all the new workers here, I'm gonna contact Jason and see if he can do anything here." Michael informed him of his actions. Then he left the room and got his cell out and started dialing Jason's number. "Hey, Jason. We got another stiff." Michael informed him. "What happened, you okay?" Jason asked, sounding concerned. "South of a few midnight horror movies, but yeah. I'm peachy." Michael replied, sarcasm in his voice. "This one's gruesome, it was in the bathroom and as much as I'd love to blame it on shitting problems it's not the case." His joking spree continues. "I'll be there in 15 minutes, why don't you go home." Jason suggested. "Yeah, I'll get check in with you tomorrow after I see Charles." Michael said then he went home. The Next Morning Michael arrived in Liberty City early the next day. There were a lot of things on the agenda today and he couldn't let them slip this easily. First he wanted to see Charles, he worked basically down the street from Michael for so long and he never even really noticed. Which shows off his observation skills so well, doesn't it? He approached the front desk woman at Tripolar Inc. She gave him a smile, "hello may I help you?" She asked. "Yeah, here to see a friend of mine." Michael said, "maybe you know him, name is Charles Caldwell." He said and she nodded. "I know him but he didn't talk about any visitors." She reassured. "Oh, well I'm from Queen Industries." He replied, with a smile. "Oh yeah, you work for the company that's running us dry on funds in these hard times, I know all about you bastards." She said, giving him a false grin. "Ouch, that's a little rough ain't it?" He joked. "And if you can't compete then don't try." He scoffed before walking off to the elevator leading to Charles' office. When he walked in he heard Charles yelling down the hall and a man bumped into him as he walked out of Charles office. "Watch it!" He yelled at him. "Aww, what's wrong your panties in a bunch?" Michael joked as he continued into Charles office. He saw that Charles was very angry with the man Michael bumped into. "Well it seems you have the same fucking anger issues you had when we were teenagers." Michael joked, being his usual sarcastic self. They had made small talk for awhile and it reminded Michael of the good old days before graduation. Charles basically never said goodbye to them. "Hey, man it was nice seeing you but I have to get back to the vale." He finally said after they talked for what felt like hours. Hours that he enjoyed, to say the least. Three Days Later Michael was driving to the office when the Police Scanner went off. "Six well armed individuals have taken the Liberty City Bank in Algonquin. All units please respond, three officers down and there are over 30 hostages." With that Michael pulled his hood up and went into action. He pulled up and saw the van they had parked out front. There was a massive shootout here. Ambulances, and police cruisers were in the dozens out front. Michael got his phone out and dialed to the only friend who knew his secret. She was also a professional hacker. "Hey, Mikey." She answered. "Hear about the bank robbery happening right now?" She questioned. "Oh no really, the power in the bank needs to go BOOM." He sarcastically replied. There was a slight pause before her reply. "You want to blow up the bank?" She asked seriously. 'Yes, Chloe, I want you to blow up the bank," he replied with sarcasm. "Take all the power out, so I can do my thing." He finished. Just then the electricity in the bank went out. "Thanks, don't worry you'll get a cookie." He joked. "Thanks, did I tell you how much I love your jokes?" She sarcastically replied, then hung up. Michael turned his voice changer on and started crawling through a vent into the bank. "Just like fucking Metal Gear Solid." He said to himself. He came to the end and he heard them. "What the hell's going on?!" One of them yelled. "Guys stay calm!" Another one ordered. Michael silently crawled in and he used his night vision glasses. He saw that they were dressed up as pest exterminators. He used his grappling hook to get himselff to one of the walls. "So, the bank has a pest problem?" Michael joked and that freaked them out and they started blind firing their guns. There was six of them. All their bullets were far off the mark. "Ya know you guys probably should've taken marksmenship training before robbing a bank, right?" He said with sarcasm in his voice. He took his crossbow out and put a tazer arrow in it. "Shit, it's Black Arrow, guys we got to-" He started before being shot by a tazer that sent him to the ground quick. Michael then jumped two of them that were standing next to each other. He took them out very easily. Three left and they were all a perfect distance from each other. This would be easy. One of them had taken one of the hostages in his arms and had the gun at him. "Black Arrow stay away!" He yelled into the darkness but Michael tackled him and he shot his gun in the air as he was taken down. There were now two left, Michael shot a tazer at one and the final one turned and ran out the back door, with the bag of money in his hands. Michael followed in hot pursuit. He then tackled the robber. He kicked his gun away from him so then he'd be forced to take him on hand to hand. He hit Michael with a sloppy but powerful right hook and Michael kneed him in the stomach then lifted him up in the air and threw him. "Good job, you lasted longer then most people. Want a cookie?" He joked. "Shut the fuck up!" The robber replied, he swung a left hook at Michael but Michael dodged it easily. "Kiss your mother with that mouth?" Michael sarcastically replied. He grabbed the robber kneed him in the face then threw him down again. "I kiss yours." The robber replied, struggling for air. "I've been burned." Michael joked, he let the robber up then dropped him to the ground with a right hook. Michael took the robbers mask off and saw that it was Charles. He let him go. "Get out of here." He ordered. Michael got the money away from him and Charles then ran off. Beating up my own friends, he thought to himself, I'm a genuine Lex Luthor. Category:Blog posts